April's Fool
by Avirra
Summary: Chatter around U.N.C.L.E. HQ has Mark requesting to leave field work. Written for HODOWE: Poisson d'Avril April Fools' Day Challenge.  #19 in my sound/dialogue series.


**April's Fool**

_strumming_

"~And you want to travel with her~

~And you want to travel blind ~

~And you know that she will trust you ~

~For you've touched her perfect body with your mind.~" *

_knock_

"Mark?"

_knock_

"Mark - I know you're in there. I heard your guitar. Please? Let me in."

_door opening_

"Why?"

_strumming_

"Mark, please. What did I do wrong? Why did you request to be removed from the field and assigned to computers?"

"You didn't do a thing wrong. I'm good with computers, April."

"I know that. But I thought - I guess I thought we'd be together in the field until we were forced to go behind the scenes."

"You need a partner more like Illya or Napoleon."

"In case you hadn't noticed, they seem rather content with having each other as a partner. They don't need me."

"And you don't need me."

"Who says?"

"Bloody near everyone. Even Mister Waverly tells me not to bungle things up."

"Then bloody near everyone - excepting Mister Waverly - is an idiot. Mister Waverly talks to all of us that way - reminding us we aren't bulletproof in his own crusty fashion. Have you really listened to how he talks to Napoleon and Illya? He fusses at them over expense reports like my father used to fuss at me over my allowance."

_strumming_

"Oh honestly, Mark. Fine - okay, so we're not the Solo/Kuryakin team. None of those other agents are either. There's not a bit of shame in coming in second to the two of them. Or would that be third?"

"I don't come in second or third, luv. I don't think I even hit the top twenty. April darling, you aren't an unknown quantity any more. You don't need a clown or a stooge. You need a partner that isn't an agency joke. And now, you could have your pick."

"You know, Mister Waverly told me very much the same thing when he showed me your transfer request."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that I'd need to find out if my pick would even want to work with me."

"If he doesn't, he's a fool."

"You aren't a fool, Mark. But you are my pick."

"April -"

"Shush for a moment and listen, darling. Mister Waverly approves teams, but he very rarely handpicks a team to go together. One of his handpicked teams is the Solo/Kuryakin one. Another is the Dancer/Slate team. And it's my belief that we were handpicked to handle an entirely different caliber of mission from those two. If you want a satrap blown off the face of the earth, you send Solo/Kuryakin. We get sent in on the missions that require a bit more delicate touch. U.N.C.L.E. isn't solo acts, Mark. It's an orchestra that Mister Waverly conducts. Some bits of the orchestra are louder, more obvious and flashy, but it takes all of the parts to make the whole."

"Rather cheating to relate it to music."

"I thought I might be able to get through if I spoke your language. Besides, whoever said I play fair?"

"Lord knows I never have. I know better."

"And that is exactly my point. You know me. And I like to think I know you - at least somewhat. If you don't believe me, believe Mister Waverly. If he thought we didn't work well as a team, why wouldn't he have just transferred you instead of showing it to me? If he thought we didn't work, he'd have just shoved a new partner in my face. I don't want a new partner. I like the one I have just fine and can't imagine having to go out there and do this job without him."

"You really want to stay partners with me? Even if I am considered a bit of a fool?"

"If you're a fool, then you're my fool. And I'm yours. Who cares what the others think? You have my back, I have yours - if they don't get us? That's their hang-up, darling. Not ours. Mark - look in my eyes. I'm not trying to spare your feelings. I mean this. I've trusted you with my life and you've validated that trust many times over. You've never given up on me. I wouldn't be a third the agent I am today without that support and faith, Mark. Don't leave me."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I suppose I need to get the paperwork back from Mister Waverly."

"You mean this paperwork?"

"You had it in your purse?"

"I told you Mister Waverly believes in us, darling. Now - I interrupted a song, I believe. Would you mind continuing? I don't believe I've heard you sing that one before."

_strumming_

~And just when you mean to tell her~

~ That you have no love to give her~

~ Then she gets you on her wavelength~

~ And she lets the river answer~

~That you've always been her lover~ *

* * *

><p>*Lyrics are from the song Suzanne, written by Leonard Cohen, recorded by Noel Harrison<p> 


End file.
